


Trains

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF RED LION, Blood and Gore, Crying, Heavy Angst, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hypothermia, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Lance (Voltron), Trains, Whump, keef is a damsel in distress, lance is his hero, trains are gods, what kind of fucked up christmas planet is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: This was not the way their mission was supposed to go.He was not supposed to be tied to train tracks, gagged with some fucking clasp the cut into his cheeks to stay, bare skin scraping against the rough ground. He was not supposed to be a sacrifice for their fucking god, and most fucking importantly, he shouldn't be scared.But he is, and he can't change any of it.





	Trains

**Author's Note:**

> i was on a time crunch for this, seeing as i use archive drafts and it was gonna delete today, and i only had one paragraph in, so its kind of short  
> also unbetad, because we write liKE MEN (oR WOMEN)

This was not the way their mission was supposed to go.

He was not supposed to be tied to  _train tracks_ , gagged with some fucking clasp the cut into his cheeks to stay, bare skin scraping against the rough ground. He was not supposed to be a sacrifice for their fucking god, and most fucking importantly, he shouldn't be scared.

But he is, and he can't change any of it.

He's shivering in the cold air, teeth clenched together to keep his mouth from moving. If his mouth moves, the spikes will move, which will cut open his cheeks and let more ' _untainted_ ' blood fall onto the tracks. He knows that's what they want; It's why they stripped him and put him on the snow-like ground in the first place. Well, that, and so they could show his  _untainted_ dick to their god.

He also knows that if he keeps doing this- preventing himself from bleeding, that they'll just cut him open and let him bleed out as they wait for the whatever-it-is to come and eat him. Apparently, this creature is supposed to smell his blood, and this creature is their god.

He pulls against his binds, again, even though he knows it’s useless. The alien spares him a look, but returns to tying Lance up to the metal-tree-thing in front of him. Keith refuses to meet his eyes.

He would scream bloody murder, something Lance is doing plenty of, but he’s trying to delay the inevitable, not have it come faster. 

“Let us go!” He yells, struggling futile against the alien holding him. “Let him go!”

Keith tries again to pull at his restraints, trying to get free, but it only results in hurting his wrist even more.

”It- Let me feed this- your God!”

Screw Lance and his tendency to help others.

”You cannot,” the alien says, backing away from Lance. “You have been tainted by others.”

”What does that mean?!”

“Stop speaking.”

Lance scowls, opening his mouth to speak again.

Keith sees the alien’s hand tighten around his sword.

”Lance!” He yells, despite the pain. He finally meets his eyes. “Stop-“ he grunts in pain as the spikes dig further in. “Talking!”

Lance closes his mouth.

Keith keeps his eyes on Lance as the robed aliens form a circle around him, curling his fingers into fists to keep them from shaking. Lance’s eyes are filled with uncontained fury, lips pulled into a tight frown. He flicks his eyes over Keith’s body, eyes softening as he comes back up to Keith’s face. “It’s gonna be okay,” he whispers, only loud enough for Keith to hear, somehow, as the aliens all clasp hands with eachother, effectively blocking his view from Lance. He panics almost immediately, eyes widening and pulling on his restraints even more, now that Lance can’t see how terrified he really is. Probably. 

His breaths come in short little huffs through his nose, still unwilling to open his mouth.

They begin a chant, one that Keith can’t even begin to understand. Half speak in unison, while the other half stood and starts up again. It continuously gets louder in volume, hurting Keith’s ears. He hears Lance yelling somewhere behind him, but it’s much quieter than the loud chant going on around him-

Something, something that looks like the Druids magic, sparks from their chests, a wind storm blowing around their robes. It all connects with his skin, every inch, a white hot pain erupting from it. A scream tears itself from his throat, sending blood onto the ground below him, thrashing against the restraints. Hot tears escape his eyes and slip down his cheeks, mixing into the snow like substance and blood beneath him.

It stops suddenly, leaving him panting for air and trembling against the cold ground. His cheeks are still alight with pain, warm from the blood that spills over. His ears are still ringing, black and white spots overtaking his vision as he recovers.

And it starts again.

His back arches against the track, heels digging into the ground as he tries to get away, away, _away_ -

A roar in the distance.

It stops.

He gasps, falling against the snow as he takes deep breath after breath, uncaring of the blood that falls, trying to calm himself down. He’s shaking, muscles randomly twitching as an after effect.

It roars again.

Wait... no, not a roar.

It... sounds like a train?

”...ith!” Lance’s voice finally breaks through the ringing, sounding worried, angry, scared. “Keith, talk to me, let me know you’re alive!”

”...trai...ns...” he mumbles, wincing as the spikes dig even deeper.

”Trains?” Lance asks. The aliens clear away, folding their hands behind their back as they form a line behind him, leaving Lance a full view of Keith and the blood. “Oh- oh my god, okay, Keith-“

”’m’fine,” he says, barely more than a whisper as his muscles jerk. He feels the spike inside his mouth, meaning it must’ve gone through his cheeks. The muzzle like thing is going further into his mouth, making him gag as he reaches his limit.

”You- Don’t give me that bullshit!” Lance yells, pulling his ropes taut. Keith blinks sluggishly, letting his head loll sideways. He blinks as a dark figure barrels towards him, steam coming out of the top. Lance doesn’t seem to notice it. “You are not-“ Lance cuts off with a gasp. “Is... is that a train?”

With a nod, Keith gives a final attempt at pulling free. He feels the binding scrape away the skin, allowing even more blood for the... creature-train-God thing.

”It is a Trylon, our God,” one alien says, face covered by a green and gold hood.

“They used to be around for centuries,” another chimes in, stepping forwards. “Until a mystical source, one we are still unsure of-“

”Wiped them all away,” another one speaks up, and honestly, this is starting to get really creepy. Keith closes his eyes, forcing himself to take deep breaths and calm the fuck down. It doesn’t matter that he’s scared; that he’s going to die. He’s glad it’s him, not Lance. 

“This was the last one remaining,” the first one speaks up again, unclasping their hands and moving across the snow. Keith flinches as a claw caresses his aching cheek, forcing his eyes to open. They’re kneeling beside him, hood drawn back. They have long, blackish purple hair, pointed ears and boomerang shape marks on the corner of their lips. Their eyes are glowing blue, but a darker spot in the middle indicates a pupil.

“It’s a mix of machine and flesh; organs and wires,” another speaks up.

Keith shudders as they cup his bloody cheek.

”Calm yourself, pure one,” they say softly, hair blowing in the wind. “It will be over soon.”

”Stop touching him!” Lance shouts, face pulled into a snarl.

They straighten up, walks towards Lance. They cup his jaw. “It would be wise if you stopped speaking now.”

Lance, pissed off and protective, tries to bite their fingers.

They ignore him as they let go of his jaw and walk back into the line. They raise their arms in front of two others. “Our God will taste glory!”

An eruption of cheers come from them. They all draw their hoods back, revealing similar faces. The markings are different colours, hair ranging in different lengths and shades. Some are male, some are female. Some are blurred or double, though Keith blames the pain for that.

The one who had touched Keith earlier winces, brings a hand to her temple.

”It needs more,” they hiss out, pulling her hood back on, covering their face. The others follow their lead. They clasp hands again.

A whimper removes itself from his throat as he squeezes his eyes shut, braces himself. A comforting growl enters his head.

He can’t hold back a scream as it hits him again, feeling blood leaves his face and the spike starts to scrape against his tongue-

It stops almost as soon as it began, leaving him in a sobbing, panting mess.

He’d rather be ran over by a train than have that happen again-

He blinks his eyes open slowly, noticing that the train is much closer than it was before. Lance is yelling something, screaming even, and the cloaked aliens are chanting again, but it’s all distant and covered by ringing and another growl, angry and soothing. 

“We’re Paladins of Voltron!” Lance yells, squeezing it’s way through the ringing in his ears. “If you kill one of us they’ll destroy your- your God!”

There’s a collective gasp, probably from the cult, and then rustling feet. He shivers, clenching his jaw despite biting down on the spike.

”You’re lying!” The one from before, the one who touched him, exclaims. “Our God is a God! Gods cannot die!”

The train gets louder as it approaches.

He hardly hears Lance groan in frustration over the angry growl inside his head.

Inside...

He finally realizes it’s Red, sounding furious at the entire event. Images of her flying through space flash through his head, ready to burn the planet down.

A small smile makes it’s way into his face, despite the burn from his cheeks.

The train gets closer.

Red’s growl grows louder.

Lance’s screams get louder.

It’s knocked over.

The cult screams as their God gets knocked off the tracks, and Lance whoops in joy, complimenting Red and thanking her. He hears a blast, and the screams of outrage stop. Another blast, and feet crunching the snow beneath their feet.

He blinks sluggishly as his eyes open (when did he close them?), feeling hands on his wrists, pulling away the restraints. Lance’s worries face looms over his own as he pulls the last one off, then moves to his feet. “Don’t close your eyes,” he orders, warm fingers pulling them off.

”C’n’t m’ke prom’ses,” he mumbles, wincing as the spike starts to poke his tongue.

Once his feet are free, Lance’s face returns, hands hovering over his face. “I... I need to take this off.”

”D’it.”

He watches as Lance takes a steadying breath, then closes his fingers around the straps. “On the count of three, okay?”

”’kay.”

”One,” Keith grabs Lance’s warm wrist. “Two-“

He pulls it out at two, leaving Keith fully unprepared at the pain it brings with.

”I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says, lifting him into a sitting position. Keith groans as it jars his aching muscles. “Sorry.”

”’s fine,” he allows his eyes to flutter close.

”No- no, don’t close your eyes!” Lance... Lance? No... no, he’s tied... to a tree... “Stay with me, man!”

He tries to, he really does, but exhaustion and pain is starting to cover his body....

The last thing he sees is Red, scooping them up in her mouth as Lance shouts at him to stay awake.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized that there are no fics where one of the paladins gets tied to a train track and gets ran over by a train.  
> youre welcome.  
> ...<3


End file.
